El sabor del Placer
by ccg017
Summary: Las siguientes historias serán aleatorias como personajes principales a Soma y Erina, donde probara el sabor del placer, contendrá contenido adulto no es recomendando a menores de edad. Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenece pero si la historia.


Las siguientes historias serán aleatorias como personajes principales a Soma y Erina, donde probara el sabor del placer, contendrá contenido adulto no es recomendando a menores de edad. Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenece pero si la historia.

Capítulo I

Lo odiaba. A pesar del tiempo Erina seguía odiando a Yukihira, su regreso a Totsuki había una conmoción para a todos como profesor. Había abandonado cualquier rasgo infantil a cambio por rasgos maduros y masculinos, se veía más alto y su cuerpo era delgado y desgarbado pero musculoso, su cabello cobrizo estaba corto pero desordenado, sus ojos seguían del mismo color ámbar. Y como siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella, hacerla enfurecer con esa sonrisa que incluso mantenía cuando discutían y la forma tan dulce que la miraba, lo hacía apropósito para ponerle los nervios de punta.

Su primer orgasmo culinario y fue por ese despreciable demonio, aun su lengua anhelaba su comida. Pero su lengua quería algo más que su comida, su cuerpo el muy traidor quería aun a Yukihira, su boca aun deseaba el calor de aquellos labios, su lengua suspiraba por aquel sabor, su aroma masculino envolviéndola cada vez que la abrazaba, pero a pesar de que lo detestara en ese momento, ¿Por qué a pesar de su odio, ella no podía detenerse de besarlo?

La tenue luz de la lámpara de noche revelaba: El color rojo vino de las sabanas de seda de la cama dosel, las ropas dispersas en el piso y proyecta las sombras de dos jóvenes amantes en la cama.

-Ese lugar-Gemio- Y-Yukihira…P-para por favor.

-¿Por qué?-Murmuro, su cara estaba enterada entre sus muslos. Su lengua rozaba su núcleo, exploro cada rincón de su ser rosado y húmedo. El calor de la cocina no se comparaba con la de aquella habitación. Erina se estaba desmoronando ante el doloroso placer que sentía entre sus piernas y no tenía más opción que apoyar sus manos en la pared.

-No…espera-Dijo Erina con la voz entre cortada-Y-Yo…

Ella solo grito con todas sus fuerza.

-Me corro-Gimoteo moviendo sus caderas y su cuerpo temblaba-estoy corriendo… ¡me corro!-Su espalda se arqueo y sus uñas arañaron la pared.

-Quiero probar más-Musito Soma en voz ronca.

-E-espera un momento…-Rogo Erina.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Soma estaba bebiendo el dulce néctar que manaba de su cuerpo, tenía un sabor dulce como la miel. Aún estaba sediento, sus labios siguieron bebiendo y sus manos se aferraron con firmeza a la tersa piel de su trasero. Erina se estremeció al sentir como Soma rozaba su clítoris con su lengua o sus dientes, su espalda se arqueo y jalo su cabello con fuerza, aún estaba sensible por sufrir la sensación de un orgasmo pero había llegado de nuevo al clímax arrastrándola de nuevo.

Les tomo un momento para recobrar el aliento para luego besarse. Ambos estaban sumergido en el sabor de sus labios, en el calor de sus cuerpos y en el roce de sus manos. Erina hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Yukihira profundizando el beso, sus lenguas seguían un ritmo erótico y lento, este se separó y trazo un camino de besos desde la comisura de su boca, por su cuello hasta llegar finalmente a su seno.

-Delicioso-Susurro ante de que su boca succionara con fuerza su pezón.

Aquellos senos exuberantes eran la visión de una fruta exótica prohibida que tenía gana de devorar, Erina no podía evitar jadeos se convirtiera rápidamente en gemidos. Todo en el provocaba su parte lasciva y lo destetaba. Lentamente la deposito con cuidado en la cama y separo sus piernas, odio como estaba expuesta ante él. Como aquellos ojos oscuros la miraba llenos de deseo.

-Eres hermosa-Dijo Soma.

-Te voy hacer mía-Le murmuro al oído y con cuidado la penetro.

Erina grito por el dolor y se aferró a él. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo por el placer. Sus cuerpos se rozaban con cada embestida, entregados al calor de sus cuerpos y al ritmo de las embestidas.

Soma tomo su cintura y la trajo así su regazo. Estaba sentados envueltos entre sus piernas y abrazados el uno con el otro, con sus cuerpos envueltos en una ligera capa de sudor. Atrapo con su boca un pezón el cual comenzó a succionar y con su mano masajeo el seno. Erina no lograba de tenerse, tenía la mente en blanco solo podía concentrase en sentir. Podía sentirlo dentro de su interior, tocando su vientre una y otra vez. El ritmo de las embestidas prosiguió hacer rápidas y duras.

-¡No aguanto más!-Exclamo fuerte.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Rugió Soma.

Ella desfalleció a su lado, pero volvieron hacer el amor a cada oportunidad que recobraron el aliento y la fuerza de sus cuerpos. Se escuchó el sonido de su cama rechinar resonando en toda la habitación junto con sus jadeos, gemidos incluso sus gritos. Los cuales únicamente se veía interrumpidos cuando se besaban.

-Espera-Suplico Erina con voz jadeante-Esta posición es vergonzosa.

Estaba ágatas, Soma la escucho pero hizo omisión a su petición. Penetro su interior con rapidez, Erina se estremeció y se aferró a las sabanas. Su interior se estaba siendo destrozando por aquel duro miembro que creía más en su interior, llenando su cada centímetro de espacio íntimo, llegando al fondo de su ser y marcándola con fuerza. Soma tomo la barbilla de Erina y fundió sus labios por un momento para reanudar el movimiento de las embestidas. Este tomo su brazo que dando ella encima montándolo de espalda mientras que él estaba sentado.

Erina lo sentía en todas partes: su pene tocando su vientre, su lengua rozaba su oreja, sus manos a cariaban su clítoris y su seno. En estos momentos estaba viviendo el cielo y el infierno en ese momento con su rival, amigo y amante. De nuevo podía sentir aquella sensación.

-De nuevo… Estas acabando de nuevo-Exclamo Erina con la voz entre cortada.

Erina bajo la vista y vio que en su interior se desbordaba aquel líquido, su cuerpo que do exhausto alcanzo su límite. Soma separo de nuevo y entro de nuevo a su interior, ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y exclamo por él. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y cada vez más intensas.

-¡VENGO ERINA!-Gruño Soma.

Fue la primera vez que lo escucho pronunciar su nombre, En su interior Erina sentir un calor abrumador, su vagina estaba repleta su semen y desabordaba de su interior. Después de ello el silencio reino, Erina descanso su mejilla en el torso de Soma, inconscientemente sus dedos jugaba con el bello. Despreciaba admitirlo pero quería estar con el de esa manera, acurrucada escuchando el latir de su corazón y envuelta en sus brazos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-Pregunto Erina.

En realidad quería preguntar: ¿Por qué volviste? Pero era demasiado orgullosa para preguntar.

-Fui a varios lugares-Respondió Soma-Paris, España e Italia

-Siguiendo los pasos de tu padre-Dijo Erina.

-No es eso-Contesto-Me di cuenta que el viejo fue a todas partes para mejorar sus habilidades, cada cocina del mundo tiene estilo, sabor y técnica. Quise viajar apenas me di cuenta ello, no quiero tener límites…viajare América dentro de mes.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, aquellos ojos ámbar que reflejaba dulzura eran los culpables de que su corazón de hielo se derritiera, cada vez más su merced. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de deseo. Soma la beso y la atrajo así el.

-Me está llenando…-Exclamo Erina.

Soma elevo su pierna y la coloco en su hombro, Erina podía sentirlo muy adentro con cada embestida, eran tan intenso y lo sentía tan bien. Se estaba volviendo loca por el ritmo vigoroso, meciéndose con intensidad y fuerza.

-Más… Mas-Suplico.

Quería recordar esa noche para siempre, tanto en su cabeza, corazón y su cuerpo. Deseaba su cuerpo tan adolorido sabiendo que él estaba con ella, ¿volverían a cruzar sus caminos, volvería a ver esa sonrisa, a besar aquellos labios, hacer el amor como en eso momentos?

-Hazlo más fuerte-Grito.

Y lo hizo.

-Me vengo-Grito una y otra vez.

Su pene choro una gran cantidad de semen dentro de su vagina, Erina sintió la gran cantidad de jugos vitales fluyendo dentro de su útero. Exhausta fue cerrando los ojos pero antes de quedar dormida escucho algunos murmullos de Soma. Erina despertó desorientada pero el recuerdo de anoche vino a su mente, miro las sabanas revueltas y sintió las piernas pegajosas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, había entregado su virginidad a Yukihira, pero su estómago gruño pidiendo comida.

-Ya te despertaste-Reconoció la voz de Soma, este traía el desayuno-Lamento la espera-Erina se cubrió con las sabanas.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-Pregunto.

El solamente sonrió con ternura y le entrego la bandeja. Erina se lo comió todo, había consumido mucha energía.

-Es aceptable-Murmuro erina con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella levanto la vista y vio que Soma la mirada-¿Por qué me miras fijamente?

-Eres muy hermosa-Dijo Soma con una sonrisa, Erina se sonrojo más y sintió que su corazón agitarse.

Este la beso y ella ahogo un gemido en boca.

-¿Cuantas?-Pregunto Erina frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Eh?-Musito Soma confundido.

Erina se enojó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántas mujeres te has acostado?-Demando.

-Eres la primera-Le contesto, le sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios. El beso comenzó tierno y dulce pero se volvió apasionante e intenso-¿Yo fui el primero?

-Si-Confirmo Erina sin aliento.

Los ojos de Soma brillaron con intensidad y determinación. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

-Ven conmigo-Pidió Soma- América, a donde sea…tú y yo.

Nuca en su vida su corazón latía con tan fuerza y velocidad. El tomo su mano y deposito un beso. Conocer el mundo junto al hombre que amaba o quedarse solo en Japón y seguir con la agonía que volviera.

-Si-Respondió.


End file.
